A cloud controller can provide user interface (UI) and application programming interface (API) for self-service searching or browsing of a cloud service catalog, and for ordering cloud services from the cloud service catalog. These result into provisioning of the cloud services on the selected infrastructure and maintenance management as specified by the service design, options, or associated policies. It may also provide for policy-guided provisioning of the cloud services and subsequent management, such that users can manage their subscriptions and see monitoring information and perform remediation of any issues via the UI or API. Moreover, the cloud controller may provide orchestration of the service offerings, fulfillment using various cloud providers, and a platform to create or edit service contents (e.g., service designs, meta data, etc.) for the service offerings. However, the service contents generally have various dependencies, and thus are not transportable across different cloud controller instances on different platforms.